J'ai rencontré un ange et il m'a rit au nez
by Nicolina
Summary: Etre amoureux d'un ange, ce n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand cet ange se nomme Drago Malfoy. Slash HarryDrago


**J'ai rencontré un ange et il m'a rit au nez**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Relation entre homme, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Harry(Il est gros celui là)

Disclamer: Pas à moi. Je pense pas que je pourrais un jour les posséder mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Genre: Romance 

Petit mot: Je n'ai aucune idée de la provenance de cette idée. Je l'ai eu comme ça.

Pas d'autre chose à dire, à part bonne lecture. ^______^

J'ai rencontré un ange. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais aujourd'hui, je le sais. C'est un ange. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu-gris, son visage de chérubin qu'on croirait peint sur un tableau d'une grande cathédrale. Je me demande comment je n'ai jamais put faire attention à sa beauté enfantine. A sa peau de porcelaine qu'on aurait peur de casser aussitôt qu'on l'aurait touché.

Dire que l'on s'est toujours disputé. Je n'ai plus envie de tout ce là. Tout e que je veux, c'est le voir, contempler cette poupée intouchable. Il a conscience de ce qu'il est. Il sait que ses cheveux blonds, son regard, son corps font craquer tous ceux qui le croisent.

Il en joue. Personne ne peut passer à côté sans le remarquer, sans dévisager sa beauté naturelle. Je suis complètement fou de dire ça de lui. Ce n'est pas moi et pourtant c'est moi. Le survivant, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, le garçon qui est amoureux de son meilleur ennemi.

Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé. C'est venu tout seul, avec le temps, avec les disputes, avec tout ce qui nous entoure. Qui suis-je pour tomber amoureux de lui? Je suis moi. Harry. Harry, le garçon à lunette qui vit chez une famille qu'il déteste et qu'il lui rende bien.

Une main passe devant moi mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Mais quand on m'appelle verbalement, je me vois dans l'obligation de répondre et de sortir de la léthargie amoureuse dans laquelle je m'étais plongé depuis un long moment déjà.

-Harry, ca va? Tu es bizarre.

-Ca va, je vais bien, dis-je.

-Tu es sur?

-Je suis amoureux.

-HEIN? QUOI? QUI C'EST?

Je regarde Ron. J'ai dit ça tout haut? Peu importe, je ne lui ai pas dit qui c'était et je ne pense pas le lui dire même s'il vient de me le demander.

-Personne, répondis-je avec monotonie.

-Tu rigole? Tu viens de me dire que tu étais amoureux et ce ne serait personne? Alors, insiste t-il, comment elle s'appelle?

-C'est personne, j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir.

Je me lève du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais vautré afin de penser à mon ange. Un ange! Bon sang! Reprend-toi Harry! C'est plus qu'un ange, c'est un dieu. Je sors de la salle commune et descend tous les longs escaliers qui mènent dans le hall. Dire que sa salle commune se trouve dans les donjons. C'est bien trop loin de moi mais je dois faire avec.

J'arrive enfin dans le hall. Je sors dans le parc, puis, me dirige verts le lac. Arrivé au lac, je m'assois devant, caressant presque l'eau du bout de mes pieds. Si seulement mon ange blond pouvait être là. Soupir.

-Potter!!!!!!

Je me retourne. Mon souhait a été exaucé. Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Avec ce pantalon qui lui moule tout le bas du corps. Il est à croquer. Et cette chemise qui fait ressortir ses abdos. Il est vraiment magnifique. En plus, ses cheveux ne sont plus pris dans le gel et ça lui donne un petit côté rebel. Ca devrait être interdit des vues pareilles.

-Oui? Répondis-je tout sourire.

-T'es pas avec tes chiens-chiens?

-Toi non plus à ce que je vois.

Il me fait un rictus mauvais mais rien ne pourra me mettre en colère. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec lui et j'avoue que ça lui va bien comme expression même si ce n'est pas ma préférée.

-Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça Potter?

-Pour rien.

Je me lève et lui fais face, toujours avec le sourire. Je suis très proche de lui. Assez proche pour lui voler un baiser. C'est risqué mais je suis tenté. Au moins, s'il me tue, je mourrais heureux tout en sachant que j'aurais touché sa peau et ses lèvres douces. Allez! Allons-y! D'un souffle, je dépose un délicat baiser sur son nez.

Eh oui! J'ai pas osé le faire sur la bouche. Il vaut mieux y aller doucement. Sans attendre une autre réaction que la stupéfaction, je me retourne et pars le sourire aux lèvres. Je me retourne deux secondes pour voir où il en est. Apparemment, il n'a pas bougé.

Content de la réaction. J'ai encore un sursis bien qu'après il voudra certainement me casser la gueule pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir effleuré sa peau. Tant pis, j'ai bien résisté à Voldemort, alors, je pense pouvoir tenir tête au grand Drago Malfoy même dans ses mauvais jours.

Je me dirige vers la salle commune. J'ai encore de la sensation de sa peau sur mes lèvres. Elle est tellement douce. Je serais bien resté plus longtemps caresser cette peau laiteuse et si tentante à couvrir de baisers mais chaque chose en son temps.

********

Aujourd'hui, je suis presque frustré par ce qui s'est passé hier. Je n'ai même pas vu Drago au dîner. Je dois l'avoir marqué plus que je ne le croyais. Hé, hé! Ca me fait plaisir, rien que d'y penser. Je vais le retrouver aujourd'hui. Je suis sûrement suicidaire pour faire ça mais franchement, je ne suis trop curieux de savoir la tête qu'il fera quand il se retrouvera devant moi.

Donc, je cherche un peu partout demandant même à ses amis Crabbe te Goyle. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à leur faire cracher le morceau mais il est venu quand même. Ces deux nigauds m'ont dit qu'il était près du lac, donc c'est là que je me rends.

Arrive à destination, je remarque Drago allongé sur l'herbe, un bras en travers du visage pour ce cacher du soleil. Quelle vue splendide! Je m'avance vers lui et arrivé à sa hauteur, je me mets à califourchon sur lui. Il sursaute et enlève son bras.

-Potter, dégage de là.

-Non! Je suis bien là, répondis-je tout en souriant.

Il essaie de me pousser mais n'arrive pas à me faire bouger. Je suis en position de supériorité, ça me plait.

-Potteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr.

-Quoi? Demandais-je innocemment.

-DEGAGE.

-Non.

Comme il s'est mis sur ses coudes, j'en profite pour lui voler un baiser sur la joue, puis, je me lève et retourne comme hier à ma salle commune. C'est trop facile. Presque beaucoup trop. J'aurais attendu plus de résistance de sa part.

Sans que je comprenne, on me prend par le bras et d'un coup, j'ai une violente douleur sur la joue droite. Je perds l'équilibre tombant sur les fesses. Ca fait pas du bien. Je relève la tête et constate que c'est mon ange qui vient de me donner un vilain autant que magistral, coup de poing, qui a réussi à m'ébranler à tel point que j'en suis tombé.

Il sourit satisfait d'avoir eu un comportement violant mais surtout d'avoir eu le comportement qu'il devait avoir.

-Ne recommence plus jamais CA, Potter, crache t-il.

-La violence physique, c'est moldu, répondis-je. Je croyais que tu les détestais?

Il ne répond pas et son sourire disparaît. J'ai touché un point sensible. J'arrive au moins à ébranler le grand Drago Malfoy. Je souris malgré moi, bien que j'ai très mal à la joue, contre-coup du coup de poing qu'il m'a donné. Je suis bon pour avoir un gros bleu pour la joue.

********

J'avais raison que j'allais avoir un bleu. Bof! C'est pas grave puisque ça me vient de mon ange blond. Je suis dans la grande salle et je l'observe. J'aime bien quand il est en colère et à ce moment précis, il l'est. Son front plissé, ses yeux à demi fermé, pestant contre tous ceux qu'il l'entoure. Drago Malfoy dans ses grands jours quoi.

Je suis peut-être fou mais je vais retourner lui parler pendant notre heure de trou. C'est définitif, je suis suicidaire et fou. Fou amoureux. C'est ça qui me fait prendre des risques. Après deux heures de potion interminables, nous avons une pause mais j'attends que les autres retournent en cour.

Une fois la pause finie, je suis mon petit blondinet. Encore une fois, il se retrouve au lac. Ca devient un rituel à force. Si ça se trouve, ça l'a vraiment marqué plus que je ne le pensais. Cette fois, il est assis et contemple la beauté du lac. Je pourrais le regarder dans cette position des heures, tout comme lui resterait à regarder cette vaste étendue d'eau pendant la même durée.

Je me demande bien à quoi il peut penser? Je m'approche une fois de plus vers lui. Il se retourne et me regarde fixement, son visage calme, devenu un visage de colère. Dommage qu'il n'ai pas gardé son expression précédente sur le visage. Tant pis!

-Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Tu ne me gâche déjà pas assez la vie comme ça? Il faut encore que tu joue avec mes nerfs?

Je m'avance vers lui et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe, d'ailleurs, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Je l'embrasse. Je savoure quelques secondes ce contact sur mes lèvres puis m'arrête et le regarde fixement.

-Je t'aime, je finis par dire.

Il fait des yeux ronds, puis soudain, éclate de rire. Là! C'est vexant. Non mais, il croit que c'est facile d'avouer ça? Je lui ferais bien bouffer son écusson de Serpentard.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Drago.

Il s'arrête et mer regarde tout en essayant de ne pas recommencer à rire. J'aime bien le voir rire mais il y'a des limites.

-Moi, je trouve que ça l'est. Tu te moque de moi. J'en suis sur alors, je me prend à ton jeu.

-Un jeu?

Il pense que c'est un jeu. Que j'aurais dit ça juste par amusement? Il faut que je mette les choses au clair.

-Tu crois que c'est un jeu?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Potter. Je suis sur que tu voulais juste essayer de te moquer de moi en faisant ça. C'était sûrement un fantasme de ton cerveau dépravé. Mais, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à me dire «Je t'aime»

Je suis complètement abasourdi parce qu'il vient de me dire. Il pense que j'ai fait ça par fantasme. Ce qui n'est pas faux mais il y a des choses qui ne sont pas vraies.

-Drago, ce n'était pas un jeu. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Potter, arrête. Ca suffit. Je t'avoue que c'était agréable que tu t'intéresse à moi mais n'en fais pas trop.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Ca n'a jamais été un jeu. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je n 'aurais jamais fais ça, si ça avait été un simple jeu.

-Arrête Potter, ce n'est plus drôle.

-Mais. . .

-Arrête.

Je le vois paniquer. Il se lève et part en courant. Il ne voulait pas me croire. Ca m'a fait mal ce qu'il m'a dit. Il ne m'a pas pris au sérieux alors que je l'étais. Mais à quoi j'aurais dut m'attendre à part ce genre de comportement. Il n'allait pas me sauter gentiment dans les bras en me disant que c'était réciproque, ça aurait été trop beau.

********

Me voilà, le lendemain de ma confession. J'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre pour si peu. Il faut que je lui parle. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Cette fois, je lui laisse un mot pour lui dire de me rejoindre à minuit à la tour d'astronomie.

Minuit moins deux, je me demande s'il va venir? J'en doute. Je me doutais qu'il allait sûrement avoir peur de venir. Minuit. La porte s'ouvre. Je me cache. On ne sait jamais des fois que ce soit Rusard ou un professeur.

-Potter?

Je sors de ma cachette.

-Oui? Je suis là.

-Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Je m'approche de lui. Je le sens se tendre. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement.

-C'est ça que je voulais te dire, dis-je tout en me dégageant. Maintenant, je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux crier sur tous les toits que je suis amoureux de toi. Ca n'a plus d'importance.

Toujours cet étonnement sur son visage, à mes paroles. Harry Potter n'a pas réussi à vaincre Drago Malfoy.

-Harry, je. . .

Il m'embrasse tout comme je l'ai fait il y quelques secondes. Drago m'embrasse de son plein gré. Je suis aux anges. Mais au fait, c'est normal, c'est un ange. Je souris tout en l'embrassant. Il se dégage de moi.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime mais je vais apprendre, me dit-il en souriant d'un vrai sourire. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce sentiment de bien être avec quelqu'un. J'ai envie d'essayer.

Je lui souris Je n'arrive pas à croire ces paroles mais c'est réconfortant.

-Prends ton temps. Il n'y a pas le feu. Je veux que tu sois sur de ce que tu veux et surtout si c'est moi que tu veux.

-Pour le moment, c'est toi. J'avais juste peur.

-Je sais. C'est normal.

Je l'embrasse d'un baiser chaste. Vous savez quoi? J'ai rencontré un ange et il m'a rit au nez. Mais franchement, ce n'est pas important car c'est mon ange.

**Fin!**

Fait le: 3 et 6 août 2003

Et voilà! C'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé? Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^


End file.
